Letters
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: The gang go on a trip to a lodge, but Bella goes missing. Letters start appearing and guess who they are from. Who is Molly and can she help Edward get his soul mate back? Main six characters are AH to start with.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Dear Edward, my love,

This letter isn't in my best writing because I had to write it fast.

This isn't a soppy goodbye letter, it's a warning letter.

Take Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and get out of this place as fast as you can. You are all in terrible danger. Don't worry about me; it's too late for me.

Just please get out of here, before _he_ gets you.

I love you

Bella


	2. Schools Out For Summer

**Schools Out For Summer**

**EPOV**

I watched the clock, grasping Bella's hand in mine. Just one minute to go. One minute until summer holidays.

I was spending my summer with my girlfriend Bella Swan. Well, and my sister, brother and their girlfriend and boyfriend. It wasn't too bad though. We were all friends and we were going away camping this summer. Far away from home. Plus, each couple would have their own tent, which both I and Bella were excited about.

We'd never had sex before, but we thought since we had both just turned sixteen and because we were going to be, almost, alone all summer, then we would see what the fuss was about.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1...' The bell sounded.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and made their way out of the classroom as soon as possible.

Bella kissed me. 'School's out baby, summertime. We're going camping.' She winked at me and started walking out. I followed along, like a puppy. I could just visualise the leash she had me on.

We met up with Alice, my sister, who was stood with her boyfriend Jasper.

'Hey guys, ready for tomorrow?' Alice almost screamed. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and she immediately calmed down.

'Seriously Jasper, did you just inject a sedative into my sister?' We both laughed, Bella stifled hers, as Alice glared at me.

Alice and I were twins, and then there was Emmett, our huge older brother who was two years older. Jasper and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, were twins as well. They were in our year. Emmett didn't mind having friends two years younger than him; he had other friends but preferred us. Nobody cared, nobody wanted to care because they knew Emmett would beat them to a pulp if they made a comment.

Emmett and Rosalie walked down to us, totally involved with each other. She grabbed his shirt and started making out with him right in front of us.

'Guys seriously, do you have to do that right in front of us?!' I yelled.

Emmett pulled away and said, 'Well, what will you and Bella be doing this summer? It's much worse than us making out, so if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to my girlfriend.'

Bella looked at me sternly. 'I didn't tell him.' I held my hands up in front of me.

She looked at Alice, who was backing away. 'Oops.'

'That's a bit of an understatement.' Bella said.

'Bella, baby, calm down. It's only Emmett.' I pulled her into my arms; she relaxed and turned to kiss me.

'Come on guys, we better get going if we're going to pack.' Rosalie announced.

I took Bella's hand and led her to my car. I always drove her to school and back home again. We were inseparable. Actually, the way I got her to be my girlfriend was quite funny, but quite like a stalker. I made sure I was in all her lessons and sat next to her. I constantly left her flowers on her locker and on her desk. She finally asked me what I wanted and I asked her out.

We've been together ever since.

'What are you thinking about sweetie?' She asked, as we drove along the road in silence.

'I was just thinking about how I asked you out and how much I love you.'

She laughed. 'You really scared me then, but when you asked me out I doubted that you were actually asking me.'

'Why would you think that?'

'Edward, you were the hottest guy in school, actually you still are. You know how much I liked you then; I thought I might have been dreaming. Well, look at me compared to you. I'm just plain old me.'

'Bella, how many times do I have to say this? You are not plain, you beautiful and amazing and anything but plain. I've told you again and again that all the guys in the locker room talk about, is you...well, before I knock them out anyway.'

She laughed again. 'If you say so.'

'I do say so.'

We pulled up outside her house.

'I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten, baby. I love you.'

'I love you too. I'll call you before I go to bed.'

'Okay.' I pulled her into me and kissed her like it was our last kiss.

She smiled and got out. I watched her go inside and then drove off.

**BPOV**

Just before I went to bed, I phoned Edward.

'Hey baby.'

'Hey sweetie, missing me yet?' I asked in a flirty tone of voice.

'Constantly, I can't wait to see you tomorrow though.'

'Neither can I. A whole five weeks together, with our friends.'

'Yeah, and well, you know.'

'Yeah, wow.'

'Are you nervous about it?'

'Kind of, but I love you and thinking about that just takes away my nerves. Are you nervous?'

'Yeah, I'll try your way to get rid of the nerves. It's both of our first times Bella.'

'I know, apparently it hurts, but I can handle pain. I've hurt myself so many times before.'

He laughed. 'Yeah and don't we all know it.' I giggled. I heard Esme's voice in the background. 'Yeah, okay.' He spoke to her. 'I have to go now baby.'

'Okay, I love you. Night.'

'Love you too, night.'

I hung up.

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face, just like every other night. The thought of what we were going to do this summer was nerve-wracking but I was excited about it. I loved Edward and knew that this would make our relationship stronger.

* * *

I stood outside the front door at ten, as Edward walked up the path to grab some of my stuff. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him.

'Guys! We're never going to get there if you two don't stop making out.'

I pulled away from and glared at Emmett.

'What? We're not, plus you have the whole summer to do that and more.' He winked at me.

I glared again and heard Edward growl. He turned quickly and ran back to the car. Alice started laughing.

Edward sighed and grabbed my bags. 'Edward, drop it. You're not carrying all my stuff.'

'Bella, you need to learn not to be so selfless.' I rolled my eyes and he walked on, laughing.

We headed on to Rose and Jasper's house and as soon as we got there, Alice and Emmett ran out to 'greet' them.

'They complain about us, well, look at them.' Edward honked the horn, earning a glare from all four of them.

Once they had finished making out with each other, we were on the road again. Emmett and Alice started singing the songs on the radio, Rose, Jasper and I laughing at them. But when 'Macho Man' came on, the boys started singing it and doing weird actions. There was something familiar about this.

'Oh!'

'What's the matter Bella?'

I laughed. 'I remember where this dance came from. It's too bad the girls missed it.'

Jasper grasped his hand over my mouth and Emmett kept telling me to shut up.

Alice and Rose were now confused. Alice ripped Jasper's hand from my mouth.

'Tell us Bella.' Alice demanded. Edward started laughing. Emmett and Jasper buried their heads in their hands.

'Well, Edward and I kind of played a trick on the guys. I told them you two were coming over. Edward told them, that he had inside information, that you two and I thought that that song and the costumes would look so sexy on them and that it would be amazing if they sung it to us. But they didn't know it was a trick and later that night my parents were having a party and their parents were invited. You two were studying around Alice's house that night. They came out and started dancing and singing it to the whole party.'

'It was embarrassing!' Jasper muttered into his hands. 'My parents kept questioning my sexuality. The only reason they've stopped is because they walked in me and Al...' Alice grasped her hand on his mouth.' He muttered an 'oops'.

'They walked in on you? That must have been so embarrassing.' Edward said, trying to annoy them further.

'Like boyfriend, like girlfriend. You two are just as bad as each other.' I looked at Edward, and we both started laughing.

The rest of the trip was spent talking about different memories. Soon we stopped at the rest stop and Edward and I went to get snacks. He went to get drinks.

I stood in line and waited to be served. The guy who was serving sat up straight and immediately started flirting.

'So where are you from hot stuff?'

'That would be none of your business.'

'Oh feisty, I like a girl who can punish me.' He winked licking his lips. Suddenly Edward came up behind me and put his arm around me.

'Is there a problem here baby?'

The guy immediately straightened up and started pricing the stuff.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, after he put the stuff on the till area. He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me.

**EPOV**

I kissed Bella. The guy was really starting to get on my nerves, flirting with my girlfriend. I heard him make a noise of disgust. I pulled away from Bella and turned to him.

'Have we got a problem here,' I looked at his name tag, 'Mike?'

He shied back, 'Not at all.'

'Good, keep it that way.' We took our stuff and paid for it. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and walked out.

This was going to be a great trip.


	3. The Lodge

**WARNING: Contains Mature Content!**

**Sorry for not updating for ages, I'm so busy with exams at the moment and also it depends on whether I get ideas in my head or not.**

**If you don't like lemons then skip those parts of this chapter, its only a smallish part of this chapter and there won't be any more in the story.**

* * *

**The lodge**

The moment we got back to the car, they all questioned us.

'What happened there?' Alice said.

'Can't you two wait till we at least get there?' Emmett teased

'What was up with that guy?' Jasper asked.

'You showed him, good job Edward.' Rosalie congratulated.

'Guys, guys, guys, it's no big deal. The guy was flirting with Bella and I got jealous, so I went up to them and started kissing Bella. He was obviously disgusted and I asked if he had a problem.' Edward explained. He put on my seat belt and started the car, just as Mike came out of the station. He looked at Edward, stopping in his steps. He revved the car, scaring Mike off. I laughed and playfully hit him.

Soon, we were back on our journey. It was quite a long drive.

I woke up feeling refreshed. I peered in the side mirror, to see everyone was asleep. Edward was still driving next to me, drinking coffee. He looked kind of lost. I stared at him lovingly, his hair was ruffled and he looked quite tired. He was off in thought. I sat up, causing him to look at me. I smiled, which he returned. 'Morning.' He whispered, not to wake anyone up.

'Morning. You look tired; do you want me to drive?'

'No, it's fine; we're about five minutes away.'

I looked ahead of us. We drove into a group of trees, it was a forest. I looked at Edward again.

'You need to sleep when we get there.' He nodded.

'Not before I give you a long good morning kiss though.' He smirked and smiled his sexy crooked smile.

I ran my hand through his hair and rested it on his cheek, which he leaned into and kissed the palm. 'I love you Edward.'

'I love you too Bella.' We pulled up outside a wooden lodge. He stopped the car and got out, as did I.

He took my hand and led me inside, unlocking the door. He pulled me in and swung me into his arms, kissing me. I snaked my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to me. His arms were around my waist, grasping me to his body. We just couldn't get close enough to each other. Ours mouths battled with each.

'Will you two stop dry-humping each other?' Rosalie's voice came from the doorway, with Emmett's booming laugh sounding after it. We let go off each other.

'Go to sleep baby.' He nodded and made his way up the stairs. The other four stood in the doorway.

'I'm going to make lunch, who wants?'

They all nodded and thanked me. While I sorted out lunch, Alice and Rosalie went to choose their rooms, as Jasper and Emmett got the suitcases out of the boot of the car. By the time lunch was made, all the stuff was upstairs and sorted. I had made cheese toasties for lunch. We all sat and ate. The rest of the day, we spent cleaning the place up and just chilling out, watching TV. A very handsome, refreshed looking Edward came down the stairs at about three p.m. He sat next to me and kissed me.

'Feeling better honey?'

'Yes, much better.'

'Well, now that Bella won't be alone, I think that us four are going to go out to town, to see what there is and get some groceries.' Rosalie stated, winking at me and Edward. We nodded and they left.

Edward looked at me lovingly. 'You ready, because we can wait longer if you want?'

'I'm ready.' I peered through my eyelashes at him, with lust-filled eyes. His breath stuttered, earning a smirk on my side. He kissed me, gently lifting me in his arms. He stood and carried me up the stairs.

He placed me on our bed and kissed me, with his legs on either side of my body. His hands rested next to my face, holding him up. He pulled up so I could see his face. Our eyes captured each other, as my hands went to lift his shirt up. He pulled it off and threw it to the ground. I marvelled at his chest and ran my fingers across it. He watched me in amazement. His hands went to lift my shirt up over my head. As soon as it was off he started to kiss my neck. His kisses traced down my body, over my stomach, my bra and chest. He lifted me up slightly to reach my clasp. As soon as I was free of the damn thing, he began to kiss my breasts. I arched my back into him as he began to lick and suck at them. As he did this, I reached for the zip of his jeans and pulled it down. He responded by pulling them down and kicking them off. He went for my jeans and pulled them off very quickly. I kissed his neck and chest, as he nibbled at my mine.

He pulled down my panties and his eyes filled with lust at what he saw, I blushed slightly. He pulled down his boxers at an impossibly fast rate. I laughed. He kissed my lips with so much passion. I moaned into the kiss.

'Bella, I need you, I need to be inside of you.' He gasped out.

'What are you waiting for?' I gasped.

'This may hurt.' I nodded and bit my lip in anticipation.

He slowly pushed, causing my head to roll back from the pleasure of the pressure. He hit the wall and nodded to me. I nodded back and he pushed in fast and hard. I winced in pain. He kissed my lips and face and neck. 'I'm so sorry.'

I nodded, as the pain sub-sided. 'I'm fine, don't worry.'

'Do you want me to continue?'

'Yes.' And with that he began to push in and out of me. The pain left, leaving only pleasure. It was amazing. With each rock, the pleasure increased.

'Edward, oh, Edward. I love you. Go faster.' He moaned and gasped and groaned, constantly gasping my name in between the moans and groans. He complied with my plea and moved faster. Soon all we felt was pleasure. My muscles started tightening. 'Edward I'm going to...'

'Me too...' And with that, it released. I moaned his name out loud, as he did mine. He pulled out and collapsed at my side. I hugged into him and kissed his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed my hair. Then our eyes met and I kissed him.

'BELLA! EDWARD! ARE YOU IN HERE?!' Alice's voice shouted up the stairs. I pulled away from Edward's side and pulled on one of his shirts and some new panties. I lower body ached, but I was still recovering from the immense pleasure I had just experienced. Edward still lay in the bed recovering. He was tired again and I knew he would sleep well tonight.

I stood at the top of the stairs with Edward's shirt hardly covering my thighs and messed up hair. They all looked at me, shocked.

'Wow, I have to say that that sex hair really suits you Bella.' Alice said, trying to stifle a laugh.

I looked down, blushing. They all laughed, and then Edward approached behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist. I turned my head slightly to see what he was wearing. He was in jeans only.

'Hey Eddie boy has sex hair as well.' Emmett laughed.

'Obviously! You don't think I'm a slut, do you?' I complained.

'Huh?' I rolled my eyes. Rosalie laughed and dragged him out of the room.

'So, I'm guessing you two had fun while we were out.' Alice chirped in.

I looked at Edward. 'Oh, we had a lot of fun.' He kissed me, smirking.

'Too much information, guys.' Jasper grimaced.

He left the room. Alice smiled at me and followed him out. I turned in Edward's arms and kissed him. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, that was amazing.'

'Yes, it was. It hurt at first though, how long do you think it's going to hurt for?'

'Are you still in pain?' He looked saddened.

'A little, but I'll be fine baby. Don't worry.'

He kissed me. 'I'll make it up to you. How about you kick me in the balls and then we call it even?'

'As much as that would be fun to do to anyone but you, I'm not going to do that. You can make it up to me...' I looked at his chest and traced my finger in circles on it. 'In another way...' I looked up at him through my eyelashes and felt something hard press into my stomach. I smirked. Covering his hard-on, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom...


	4. Taken

**Taken**

The next morning, I was the first one up. I was sat at the breakfast counter, eating a bowl of cereal and watching the news on TV. I never usually watched it because it was depressing, but I had found that I took quite an interest in the world in the last day. Maybe _being _with Edward gave me a new perspective on life or something. There wasn't anything crucial at first, but one story came on about a missing girl who had just been found after 30 years.

'Molly Tibete disappeared when she was 16. Now being 46 has just been found in a perfect state. Our reporter Lauren Mallory is with her now in an interview. Over to you Lauren.'

The screen switched to a blonde, blue eyed girl, holding a microphone, and another woman who didn't look any older than 16.

'Thanks Karen, I'm now with Molly Tibete. Tell me Molly, how did you come to disappear?'

'I went away with some friends for the summer. It was all going great, and then got kidnapped. They kept me there for 30 years and I managed to escape. I didn't know who they were and I still don't.'

'May I ask how you look so young for a woman of 46?'

'It must be the air.'

I could see a glimmer of worry in the woman's eyes. I frowned. She was lying. I could feel someone's arms wrap around me and I jumped.

'Oh sorry baby, you looked so serious and I couldn't help myself.' I leant to the side and kissed him.

'It's okay.'

'What are you watching?' We both looked at the TV. 'The news? But you hate the news.'

'It's a very interesting story. She lied to the reporter.'

'How do you know?'

'I could tell. Something has happened to her which she is keeping a secret. I think I want to change my major to journalism, I really want to meet this girl and ask her some questions.'

He laughed, making me smile.

'Well what do you want to do today?' he asked, sitting down, with a bowl of cereal, beside me.

'I don't know; I would actually like to go for a walk.'

'Do you want some company?'

'Yes, I would love some company.' I pecked his cheek then ran upstairs to get dressed. I was soon joined by Edward.

Once we were ready, we left unnoticed by the other, tired, members of the household. The air was fresh, but not cold. Edward took my hand and smiled at me. I kissed him and then continued to walk. He twirled me around once or twice. Soon we came to an opening. It was on a cliff-side, a big drop, but was absolutely breathtaking. I could see the forest creating its own pointy garden. The sky was clear. It was mid-morning, so I could feel a slight breeze run through my air and across my face. The sun was just starting to warm the atmosphere around me.

I felt one of Edward's arms encircle my waist and his other hand gently tilt my face to his lips. He kissed me, a passionately gentle kiss. I turned around in his arms and slid my hands to the back of his neck and into his hair, pulling him down closer to me. He picked me up slightly, making me laugh. I pulled away, smiling at him. His eyes were gentle and loving. He put me down, I continued to walk on. After almost five minutes, I heard a noise behind me. Turning to Edward, I came to a sudden realisation that he wasn't behind me.

I looked around, worried about where he may be. 'Edward?' I called. No answer replied. 'Edward?' I ran back to where I had came from, stopping at the body that lay before me.

It was Edward. 'Edward?' I put my fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. The skin pulsed underneath them, and I let out a sigh of relief.

'They did that.' A silky, familiar voice spoke, from behind me. I turned, standing up.

It was Molly, the woman who had escaped. 'Molly.'

'I didn't know I was that famous.'

'You lied.'

'Yes, I lied. Do you really think I'm going to tell them what kept me?'

'_What_ kept you? Don't you mean _who _kept you?'

'Trust me; those creatures are far from being human. Why do you think I still look sixteen?'

'Why are you telling me all of this? Why tell me and not them?'

'I've been watching you Bella, you and your friends making the same mistake I did.'

'You mean this is the lodge you were...'

'Yes. Leave now please, before they get you. Bella, they are after you.' With that she disappeared.

'Molly, wait, what's after me?' I looked around me, trying to find something that would lead me to where she had gone, or a trace of what was after me.

_Nothing... _

I walked to Edward, who stirred and opened his eyes.

'Edward, are you okay?'

'What? Apart from a major headache, yeah, I'm fine.'

'What happened?'

'You tell me, I heard a noise and turned around, to be met with a hand knocking me out.'

'I had no idea, after you put me down, I continued walking, but heard a noise and you weren't there. I ran back and saw you lying here. I felt for your pulse, then...oh...'

'What?'

'Molly...'

'Molly? Who's Molly?'

'You know...Molly Tibete, from the news this morning.'

'Oh yeah, what about her?'

'She was here, she told me her secret.' He gave me a look like I'd gone crazy. 'I'm being serious. She was here. Edward, she's still sixteen, there is something out here. She told me that they are after me.'

'Bella...just stop a second. Isn't there anything in your mind that tells you this is just a tad crazy?'

'I guess...but if it's crazy, how come you were hit over the head and still have everything you came with? How come I heard a noise too, but I didn't get hit, then I saw Molly.'

'Okay, I guess that's just a bit weird. Let's just give it a few more days and if anything else happens, well, then we'll leave.' He jumped up and started to walk back. He turned back when he realised I wasn't behind him. 'Are you coming?'

'Edward, I think we should listen to her. I don't think we should stay here anymore. That lodge was where she was with her friends, it's how she was kidnapped and...Well, I don't know exactly what they did to her, but she told me...she told me they were after me now.'

'Bella, one more night. Trust me, everything will be fine.' He pulled me up and hugged me. I still wasn't sure about this, but I went along with it. We didn't tell the others as we didn't want to scare them.

I lay awake for hours that night, not being able to sleep. So not to wake Edward, I went downstairs and sat on the couch. I was so tired, that I didn't realise the man sitting in the dark corner of the room.


	5. Telling the Truth

**Telling the Truth**

I awoke with the sun streaming warmly on my face. I smiled and stretched my arms, looking across to where Bella would be. I found the space empty and slowly climbed out of the bed. She must have gone downstairs already. I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on, then walked downstairs.

'Bella, honey, I was thinking we should go for a walk this morning, you up for that?' Silence filled the room. I looked towards the couch. Bella's book was lying on the floor, bending one of the pages. I looked in the kitchen. Nobody there, but the strangest thing was, the back door was open.

I walked outside. 'Bella?' I called. Still nobody answered.

That's when I saw the letter, just lying on the ground.

Dear Edward, my love,

This letter isn't in my best writing because I had to write it fast.

This isn't a soppy goodbye letter, it's a warning letter.

Take Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and get out of this place as fast as you can. You are all in terrible danger. Don't worry about me; it's too late for me.

Just please get out of here, before _he_ gets you.

I love you

Bella

Flashes of our conversation from yesterday spun in my head.

_How come I heard a noise too, but I didn't get hit?_

_I don't think we should stay here anymore._

_They are after me._

That one line echoed in my head constantly now.

_They are after me._

'Bella! Please tell me you're out here!' I sunk to the ground. 'Why didn't I listen to you? I should have listened.'

'Edward, what are you yelling about? It's seven o' clock in the morning, you idiot.' Alice complained.

I pulled my knees to my chest, tears falling down my cheeks.

'Edward? Are you even listening to me, jackass?'

I turned to her. 'Now is not the time Alice! If you hadn't noticed, my girlfriend, and your best friend, is missing. Just give it a rest and go back inside. Get everyone to pack up their stuff and go.'

'What's going on?'

'I don't completely know, but there is something in this place that is dangerous. It was after Bella. I'm not taking any more chances. Get out of here.'

'What about you?' Tears were now falling down her cheeks. I stood up and faced her.

'Go. I'm staying here and I'm gonna find Bella, if it's the last thing I do. I would die for her. And if I have to, then so be it, I will.'

'Edward...' She sobbed.

'Go!' She ran inside, shoving past a confused Jasper and Emmett.

'Guys, get your stuff packed and get the girls and yourselves out of here.'

'Why? What's going on?'

'It's dangerous here and Bella has been kidnapped by this thing. I need you all to get out of here.'

They ran inside and packed.

As soon as everything was in the car, I said goodbye to them all. But the car didn't start at all. I looked under the hood and saw the engine missing.

'What?' I shut it down. 'You'll have to walk.' Rosie and Alice were both sobbing.

'Edward, you can't expect us to walk. We'll stay until we can get help.'

'No, no help!' A voice shouted from behind me. I turned and saw that girl.

'Molly.'

'Yes, you need to get out of here. There is no helping Bella now. You would be too late. They have her and they will turn her.'

'Turn her?'

'No time for explanations, just get out of here.'

'I won't leave without her. Please, help me find her.'

'I can't, there is no way of saving her. The only way you can ever be with her again, is to become one.'

'Become what?'

She was silent. Then took my hand and dragged me through the forest. When she had stopped, in front of me stood a huge building. A few men stood at the building's entrance. They were deathly pale and perfect.

As the sun came through the clouds, they pulled their hoods up.

A girl wondered over to them. I could just make out what they were saying.

'Excuse me, I'm lost. Could you help?' she asked.

'Do join us? We shall have a feast tonight.' A melodic, snake-like voice came from the hooded figure.

'I don't think so, sorry.'

He grabbed the girl's arm, as she turned away.

'Honestly, it would be a great delight to us.' The girl tried to pull away again, but this time, with the other hand; he pulled away his hood, revealing his sparkling skin. The girl moved closer to him, reaching for his diamond face. He grabbed her closer and began to kiss her neck. After a few seconds, she dropped to the ground. The hooded figure looked up, blood smeared across his mouth. He grabbed the girl's body and dragged it inside.

My eyes grew wide and my breathing and pulse quickened. Molly dragged me back.

We stopped once we reached the four others again. They looked at me and Molly, confused.

'Vampires? But they are not real.'

'Oh really.' She bore her teeth at me. I watched as her canines grew longer.

'No!'

'Yes, Edward, it is the truth. You can't help her, unless you become one.'

'Turn me then.'

'What? I don't have the power to do that. Only the four brothers can do that.'

'The four brothers?'

'Yes, King Aro, King Caius, King Marcus and King Carlisle. Carlisle is the nicer one. I need to go back soon. Carlisle will help me. I will go to him tonight and ask him to turn you. But it also means you need to take a little risk.'

'I don't care, as long as I find Bella. I don't care if she is one. I need her.'

'You will need to learn more about our kind before you do it. But the risk will be that you need to go up to the door and ask to speak to the king's. If you get that far, you will need to ask them to turn you. Carlisle will do it.'

'Okay. When should I go?'

'Tomorrow.'

'Edward, this is crazy!' Alice shrieked.

Emmett spoke up. 'She's right, man, you can't do this.'

'Think of Bella. She would do anything for us. Why can't we do it for her? I love her. She is my soul mate, I truly believe that. I will be with her, no matter what. I need to find her; otherwise there is no point in living this life without her.'

'But, you will die!' Alice yelled at me.

'Without her I am dead. She is the only thing that is keeping me alive. Ever since mum and dad died, she has always been there. I had you too Alice, Emmett, but you moved on and never gave it a second thought. It kills me knowing that all I have in the world is her and now I might have lost her. I need her.'

'You haven't lost us Eddie, we are still here.' Emmett announced.

I let the nickname slide. 'I know Emmett, but you have Rosie now and Alice...Alice, you have Jasper. I couldn't be happier for you all, but Bella is a part of me. If I lose her...' I couldn't finish the sentence.

I turned to Molly. 'Tomorrow.'


	6. Bring on the Shackles

**Bring on the Shackles**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes, seeing a face in front of them. It was a man, good looking with brunette hair. He felt very muscular. He was carrying me. He, suddenly, looked down at me. Putting me to my feet, I was confronted by four men.

Three were sat in chairs and the other was standing behind them.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, I was quite frightened.

The man in the middle spoke. 'Good Evening Isabella. It's finally nice to meet you.' He stood and walked slowly towards me, almost floating. He had translucent skin, jet black, long hair. His eyes were a milky red, very unsettling. 'May I have your hands?' His held his out to take mine. I paused but continued and gave my hands to him. He closed his eyes, almost like he was trying to feel something. 'Interesting.' He let go. 'Marcus?' He turned towards the one on the left.

The one called Marcus also had jet black hair and red eyes. He looked quite scary, in a depressed way. Like something had made him completely apathetic and taken all his emotions.

'She has many.'

'Anyone here?'

'Carlisle, Molly and...Felix.'

'Tell me how?'

'Carlisle in a father way soon, Molly is already a friend, but soon maybe a sister. Felix in a way I can't explain.'

'How so?' He walked to Marcus and took his hand. The man who was carrying me stepped forward. His face was confused. I guessed he was Felix. He looked at me, his mouth twitched slightly. I looked back to Marcus and the other man. The man looked at me. 'Felix, take Bella to a room.'

'Master Aro?' The man was named Aro. He nodded. Felix turned to me.

'Come on.' I followed him down many hallways and into a room. 'This is your room, mine is right next door. If you need anything...'

I nodded. He smiled slightly and left. I looked around. There was a small window, no locks.

'Figures.' I looked out and all I saw was forest.

'Only thing I've heard you say since I brought you here.' I turned to the voice in shock. Aro stood there. 'You have a boyfriend, don't you Isabella?'

'Yes...' My thoughts drifted to him. 'Edward.' I said, almost inaudibly.

'You do realise that you will never see him again.'

'I guessed that I wouldn't.' A tear fell from my eye.

'Don't cry Isabella. You have a very strong tie to our Felix. Maybe you should talk to him.'

I turned to look out of the window again, tears now falling rapidly from my eyes. 'I'm sorry, but I need a moment.'

'It will get better.' I turned to talk to him again, but no one stood there.

A girl walked in. 'Hello, I'm Chelsea.'

'Bella.'

'It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm sorry we had to meet in these circumstances but we can be friends if you want.'

'Yes, I'd like that. Why am I here though?'

'Because they desired you. You have something they possess. Either beauty or some kind of gift. They plan to turn you, like the rest of us. I wouldn't be surprised if it is beauty, you are very beautiful for a human.'

'So, I'm guessing you aren't human, what with the red eyes, and none of you look albino.'

'You got that right. Trust me, it's not too bad. After a while you get used to it all.'

'What exactly are you?'

'A vampire, Bella.' I nodded, almost as I expected that. 'You and Felix will be good together.'

'Why do people keep saying that?'

'Marcus saw a great tie between you two. Romantic I think. He may not be your soul mate, but if you can't find your soul mate, it can be hard. Living a life alone, when everyone else has their meant to be with them. Mine is Afton, he is another of the guard.'

'I'm glad you have someone. I did...'

'Don't worry Bella; I'm sure you and Felix will be good together. He may seem like a big scary vampire guy, but inside he has the most amazing heart.'

'Sounds like someone I know. A friend of mine, he seems like someone who would beat anyone up, but he's just like a teddy bear really.'

'Well you will love Felix then.'

She opened the wardrobe, and then suddenly disappeared, but within 10 seconds she was back again, with a handful of clothes. She hung them up quicker than humanely possible, and then brought me a midnight blue silk dress. She helped get it on and then turned me to a mirror. I smiled. Usually I didn't like wearing dresses, but it felt appropriate, as all the other girls were wearing them, with cloaks over. She tied the cloak round my neck and shoulders, I felt like someone from lord of the rings. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail it had been in, my natural curls cascading down my back and across my shoulders. She gasped.

'Your hair is beautiful.' I smiled at her.

She gave me a pair of small blue heels. I was a bit edgy about them at first but she helped me walk and I grew used to them.

'Right, it is time to go see Aro, come with me.'

**AroPOV**

I walked down the corridor, determined to catch our trespassing visitor. I saw her flash of brunette hair. Grabbing her wrist I pulled her away and down to our dungeons.

'What do you think you were doing, interfering with Bella and our plan? You now must die for telling our secret and betraying the Volturi!' Jane and Alec stepped out of the shadows. I saw Molly collapse whimpering. Alec numbed her. I stepped behind her crumpled body and lifted her head by her hair. Whispering into her ear, 'That boy will die for your mistakes,' and ripping her head off.

I turned to Jane and Alec. 'Tell Demetri that when Edward arrives, bring him down here and inform me. Make sure Felix, Chelsea, Bella and the rest of the guard never find out about any of it. Especially those three though, they can never know.'

**BPOV**

I followed Chelsea back the way Felix had taken me. We arrived in the big hall again. Sat there were Marcus and the other two I did not know.

'Bella, the one standing is Carlisle, he is very nice. The other one sitting down is Master Caius.' Two women were now standing next to Master Caius's chair and Master Aro's chair. They were very beautiful. The one stood next to Master Aro's chair smiled at me, I returned it. 'The women are their wives. Next to Master Aro's chair is Sulpicia and the one next to Master Caius's chair is Athenodora.' I nodded.

'What about Master Marcus?' He looked at me the moment I said his name.

'Later.' She said, dismissively.

Aro walked in, looking quite pleased.

'The guard may enter.' Nine other vampires walked into the room. I only knew of one of them, and that was Felix. 'Isabella,' I looked at him, 'This is the rest of the guard, introductions can be done later, you will have enough time to learn all of the names. I'm sure you have already guessed that in a few days you will become one of us, till then Chelsea and Felix will look after you and tell you everything that you need to know. You will need to wear this as part of us.' He handed an interesting necklace to me. I looked at it closely. It was a V shape, with a crest inside it. On the crest were 2 birds and 2 trees. At the bottom of the V was a red gem. Another red gem was on the top with two wings either side. Apart from the red gems, it was a golden bronze colour. **(AN: Look on profile for picture) **It was quite beautiful. I put it round my neck and stuck it inside the top of the dress.

'Thank you.' He nodded and he, Marcus and Caius left the room with their wives. Followed by the guard and Carlisle, leaving only Chelsea, Felix and I.

Chelsea turned to me. 'Well, I'm going to leave you and Felix to talk about the vampire world, as I have some work to do.' She turned to Felix. 'Be nice and take care of her.' She walked off.

A few awkward moments passed. I looked up at him. He was staring at me. 'Want do you want to know?'

'I don't know, um...'

'Well, would you like to know what our extra abilities are?'

'I bet I can guess.'

'Oh, a challenge, go ahead.' He laughed.

'Inhumanely good hearing and speed. Then everyone has extra abilities. Then being vampires, I'm guessing you drink blood and can't go out in the sun...'

'I'll stop you right there before you start mentioning crucifixes and holy water. You got all of those, with inhumanely, as you put it, good sight as well. We can't go in the sun, not because it burns or any of that shit, but because our skin sparkles. And not everyone has extra abilities. Some do, but Carlisle reckons we bring a trait from our human lives. Mine is strength and fighting.'

'It's all very new, very interesting.'

Another pause silenced the room.

'Listen, I know what everyone is saying, but I'm not ready and I can guess you aren't as well. I know about your boyfriend and you have had to leave him, never being able to see him again. And I...We have only just met. What I'm saying is...do you want to be just friends for now?'

'Yes, I'd like that.' I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

**AroPOV**

A day had passed and I was near to expecting Edward. He had been taken to the dungeons; all there was left to do was kill him.

'Good Afternoon Edward. I've been expecting you.' His eyes went wide.

'I'm guessing you are not Carlisle and Molly hadn't had the chance to speak to him.'

'You guessed right. You are quite smart.'

'Where is Bella?'

'Ah, young Isabella, I'm sorry, I killed her yesterday Edward. She was just no use to me.'

He collapsed to the ground.

'Edward, I will let you live, as long as you never come back here or go near anyone you knew previously. But I will have to turn you. Either that or die?'

'Turn me.'

**BPOV**

A few days later I was with Felix. He said it would be sunny and told me he'd show me his skin.

'Come on. I'll show you now.'

He led me to the room next to mine, which I assumed was his. There was no bed, just a couch, a bookshelf and French doors with a balcony.

'No bed?'

'Oh, another thing, we don't sleep.'

I followed him out on to the balcony. He stood there, removing his cloak. He wore trousers and a shirt underneath. He undid his shirt slightly and waited for the sun to come through.

The sun shone through the clouds, shining a ray down onto Felix. He looked like an angel. His exposed flesh, with each ray, began to sparkle like little diamonds had been planted into his skin. He looked up, closing his eyes, as if he were basking in the sun's warmth. I walked forward to him, he seemed not to notice. I placed my hands on his chest, drawing my hands back immediately, feeling his icy touch. He grasped my hands, placing them back on his chest. It was so erotic, yet sweet. We had grown so close in the last few days, if it had been days.

To tell the truth I had no idea how long I'd been in this place. I couldn't even remember my life before I came here. It was strange, like I had no memories left, like they had all been sucked out from my brain.

I looked up to Felix's face. He was looking at our hands. I watched as well. He slowly intertwined his fingers with mine, running them down mine, soft and sensually. I could feel a sort of twinkling in my stomach, usually known as butterflies. He, finally, brought his hands down. He took one finger and ran the back along my cheek. My senses tingled, his finger was barely touching my skin, yet it created such an amazing feeling. I closed my eyes, as he lifted my chin. I felt his hard, icy lips on mine. He pressed softly, yet there was firmness. A sweet, yet passionate kiss. I ran my hands up his toned stomach and chest, sliding them to his shoulders then round his neck, as our lips moved in sync. His tongue slid along my bottom lip. Moaning, I opened my mouth. As I did this, his sweet breath brushed the wet spot were his tongue had run, causing a feeling I'd never felt before. His tongue clashed with mine.

'Mmm...Felix.' I moaned. He began to place gentle kisses on my lips and face, all over, sweet, gentle kisses. He traced them down my neck softly, but not too gentle, and then along my collarbone. I felt exposed, as he slid the top of my dress off of my shoulder. His hand ran smoothly along my shoulder, creating such tension in my body, not an awkward kind but an erotic, sensual kind. He began to kiss up again. He stopped just at my jugular vein. He nibbled slightly on that spot. It felt spectacular and I couldn't help getting lost in our own little world. This was the furthest I'd ever dared to go with Felix, we hadn't even kissed and yet, it felt strangely familiar.

'Bella...' he moaned.

'Turn me Felix, turn me. Bite me.'

He gave me one swift long kiss and bit hard. I felt pleasure and pain at the same time. They were a good mix. That's when the burning came. It was just pain now. He let go of me placing me on my bed.

Three days worth of long pain to endure.

**FPOV**

I watched Bella go through the pain. I had become so attached to her, like she was a soul mate without all the fuss over gravity. I loved her; I loved Isabella, my Bella. It was hard to watch her, but every now and then I place a gentle kiss on her cheek or lips or hand. I had not left her side since I bit her. No one had intruded our moment except Alec who would, now and then, numb her pain. I fed her blood while she turned, hoping she would not have to feed a lot at first. It would help her to control her blood lust. It would also help her to realise the difference between blood lust and emotion.

Until she had turned, all I could do was wait and hope for the best.


	7. A Life Together

**AN: Just a short chapter to keep you guys going :) love you all xxx**

**A Life Together**

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, my vision getting clearer with each blink. I felt strange, different. My eyesight was so much sharper. I could see every grain in the wood on the banisters of my bed. I could see every mark in the walls where the stone was crumbling away.

Not only was my eyesight better, but I felt stronger than I had ever before. I sat up and raised my hand to my face. It was pale, deathly pale. There were no scratches or marks, from when I had fallen or hurt myself as a child; just smooth, hard marble. I got up from the bed at the faster than the fastest rate known to man. I constantly felt like I was having a caffeine buzz.

I could hear voices and screams and other sounds that I knew were miles off. Every single sound was detailed.

'Intense, isn't it?' I turned to the familiar voice, which sounded much louder, but still so soft and smooth. I walked towards him; he had a few scars and scratches. It puzzled me as mine had gone away. Why hadn't his? I touched them. 'They're war scars, nothing to worry about. Being part of the Volturi for many years, you are bound to get one or two.'

I nodded and kissed him with just one tender, endearing kiss.

'Bella...' He sighed, kissing me again. 'I need to speak to Master Aro.'

'Okay.' He hugged me and swiftly left the room.

'Chelsea will be her in any moment to take you hunting.' He hugged me and swiftly left the room.

**FPOV**

I entered the hall, where Aro stood talking to Demetri.

'Do you understand?'

'Yes, Master Aro.' He smiled at me and left the room.

Aro turned to me. 'Felix.' He walked up to me and placed his hands on mine. 'Hmm...' He opened his eyes and removed his hands. 'I'm not so sure.'

'Please, Master Aro, I just want to be with Bella. Maybe someday we'll come back, but for now I just want it to be me and her.'

'Okay, I guess I can allow that. But Felix, bear in mind that if you find your soul mate or La Tua Cantante, you will break her heart and she will once again be alone.'

'I know; I am aware of those consequences. Thank you Master Aro.'

I left the room to find my Bella. She was lying on the bed looking out of the window.

'Bella?' She jumped slightly then looked at me, smiling. Her smile was absolutely beautiful. She had been hunting; her eyes were a bright red. 'How was the hunting?'

'It felt weird killing someone for the blood, but I guess I'll get used to it.'

'I was like that. You will get used to it. We're leaving Bella. We're going to make a life together. At first we will have to stay in to help control your blood lust but you should be fine after a while.'

'Felix, really? Just us two?'

'Yes, Bella, just us two. The plans are already made. Get packing.' I smiled seeing her wiz around the room packing. I loved her so much.

**EPOV**

After Aro had changed me, he had sent me to live with Carlisle for a few days. It was hard getting used to the lifestyle. He had given me a choice of two diets, one was his diet of only animal blood, or the other was to survive on humans. There were five others in his coven. Esme, his wife and mother of the family. Then there was me, their 'child'. I missed my friends. After we had left the Volturi, I had gone back just to check on them and they were talking to mine and Bella's parents. They were crying and so were our parent's. It was a time that I wished I could too. It wasn't true that I was dead, but Bella... how I missed her so.

The love of my life was gone, I truly believed she was my soul mate as well, I would be alone forever. No other girl could capture my heart now.


	8. Close Again

**AN: Just a mini chapter for you guys. Warning though, it has quite a full-frontal lemon. First full-frontal one I have written. Hope you enjoy. I think this is the best one I have written so R&R please :) **

**Close Again**

It had been a while since Bella and I had been as close as we were now. She was wearing a silky red strap dress. I kissed her lightly, moving the kisses across her cheek and down her neck. I breathed in her scent, she smelt different, but similar, there was a sweeter smell to her, but still a scent of freesias among the sweet smell. It was strong, in a good way. I looked into her beautiful red eyes. She had been drinking human blood. It didn't bother me at all. She was breathtakingly beautiful still. Looking at her, it felt like a dream. I couldn't believe she was standing there in front of me.

I slipped the strap, from her right shoulder, down so it was hanging from her arm. She watched my every move, as I repeated the action on her left shoulder. She shivered from my touch, as I traced my finger down her arm, slipping the whole dress down her body. My fingers trailed down her sides, across her hip and then down her thighs. She stood there, in all her beautiful glory, with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. She stood in just her underwear now. I was knelt at her feet, as I moved the dress away from her. I took her hand and kissed it, along with every fingertip. Her delicate fingers touched my cheek and she looked down at me, smiling wistfully.

'Bella, I am really here. We are thinking the same thing. But believe it. I'm going to make love to you tonight and I will still be there next to you in the morning. I love you.'

The wistful look faded from her face. 'I love you too, Edward. I've just missed you.'

I kissed her thigh lightly, trailing the kisses up her body to her lips. I kissed her passionately, moving my hands round to rub her lower back. My hands moved up and unclasped her bra. I slipped it off her shoulders, causing her to shiver again. Her head fell back slightly, I resumed to kissing her neck. A small moan slipped from her lips. I kissed down to her breasts, taking her nipple in my mouth. The grasped my shoulders and moaned a little louder. Without any notice, I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I moved on top of her and kissed her, tracing my hand down her body. My hand moved under the material that kept her body from me. I moved my fingers closer to her throbbing skin, rubbing over and then sinking my fingers into her. She writhed slightly under my touch, bucking her hips and moaning. I took my fingers out, tasting her sweet juices. She tasted amazing and I felt high from her scent.

I removed the remaining piece of material from her body and kissed her.

She started unbuttoning my top, placing kisses where her fingers had last been. After she has removed that, she started to undo my jeans. I stood and removed them along with my boxers. My hard member stood for her and I climbed on top of her.

I slowly entered her, hearing her moans softly under the noise of my grunts. I started to move in and out, feeling her grasp my shoulders tightly. It felt so good to be this close to her again. I just couldn't get deep enough. I didn't feel close enough to her. I craved every part of her. I wanted to feel every part of her. I kissed her hard on her lips. Dipping my tongue between her lips. It was like heaven.

She pulled away, calling out 'I'm so close!'

'Me too.' I moaned; words almost inaudible.

That was enough to set off her orgasm. She gripped the sheets at her side tightly. Feeling her tighten on me set me off too. Every drop of me poured into her. She kissed me and pulled me down to her. I collapsed, just having enough strength not to crush her. I was still in her and I wanted to stay like that forever, but knew we had to emerge sometime. I pulled out of her and rested at her side, grasping her to me. She rested her head on my chest, draping her arm across my stomach. I kissed her head and cuddled her closer to me.

We lay where we were for hours. Sadly, the time came when we had to get up. Aro wanted to talk with us.

Bella kissed me and stood from the bed. I watched her as she pulled on some clean underwear and clothes from her wardrobe. Once she had dressed, she turned to me. 'Come on, baby, Aro wants to talk to us.' She walked over to me and kissed me, before pulling away and ripping the sheets from my naked form. She laughed and walked away.

I smiled and got up, pulling on the clothing I had removed just a few hours ago.

I pulled her close to me and nuzzled my lips into her neck.

Was it possible to be this happy and in love? My answer...yes.


	9. Authors Note

**To all of my readers.**

I am going to be doing a rewrite of my twilight story Another Summer Romance and hopefully make it better, it doesn't mean that I will get rid of the sequel or change the plot, I just wanted to do it better with added bits to the beginning and so on...I think I can make it a really good story, if you have not read it, then please give it a try, I won't be deleting the original, so go ahead and read.

A synopsis is: Bella Swan, a writer of romance/tragedies, becomes stuck in writers block. Her boss, Carlisle Cullen, suggests a trip to Rome. When in Rome, she meets the dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle. She is married to Jacob Black, her high-school sweetheart. This aside she goes on a date with Edward anyway and falls madly in love with him and vice-versa. What happens when their secret romance becomes a little too public...

Hope you enjoy the original and re-write as well.

A little knowledge unto how I thought up this story, I was merely playing sims 2 one day and my character was a writer who wrote this story.

A little hint to how it will change, there will be a famous love letter at the beginning of every chapter...

Come on, you didn't think I was going to give up too much information, did you?

Much love

Kezza

xxx


	10. Link

**All who wish to read Another Summer Romance Rewrite:**

**.net/s/6978980/1/**

**Here is the link for the Rewrite, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
